


Я не железный

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hiatus, M/M, Mycroft is helpful, Pre-Slash, Violence committed on helpless pastry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок и Майкрофт встречаются в Праге.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 3





	Я не железный

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Я всего лишь человек,  
Из плоти и крови.  
Я могу уступить,  
Я могу сломаться,  
Я могу чувствовать.  
Я не железный,  
Я не из камня.

«Я не железный» – Майкл Болтон

***

Они встретились в Праге.

Майкрофт пришёл первым (то есть как раз вовремя) и принялся за вторую чашку очень крепкого кофе и второе (хорошо, третье) тёплое пирожное, когда над дверью кафе снова зазвенел раздражающий маленький колокольчик. Он поднял глаза и увидел высокого, очень худого мужчину с беспорядочно торчащими рыжими волосами. Новоприбывший был одет в рваные и грязные синие джинсы и рубашку, которую Майкрофт сразу узнал, хотя никогда ещё не видел фиолетовый шелк таким мятым и грязным. Пара дешевых солнцезащитных очков закрывала поразительные глаза, а на плече висел армейский зелёный рюкзак.

– Ты выглядишь просто нелепо, – заметил Майкрофт, когда Шерлок опустился на второй стул.

– Как и ты, – ответил Шерлок. Он снял тёмные очки и окинул взглядом костюм Майкрофта с Сэвилл-Роуд, безупречно завязанный галстук и неизбежный зонтик на боку.

Майкрофт налил ещё одну чашку кофе и пододвинул её к брату.

– По крайней мере, я не похож на мертвеца. – С небольшой надеждой он также подтолкнул в ту же сторону тарелку с пирожными.

Шерлок осмотрел сладкие подношения, изобразил лёгкое отвращение, но затем взял одно пирожное и откусил крошечный кусочек.

– Соответствую действительности.

– Тебя нелегко найти, – заметил Майкрофт.

Худые пальцы просто разорвали пирожное на кусочки.

– Возможно, тебе следовало бы принять это как знак того, что я не хочу, чтобы меня нашли.

– И тем не менее ты здесь.

– Только потому, что ты настоял. Мне нужна эта информация о Моране, – он выплюнул это имя, словно проклятие.

Майкрофт откинулся назад и окинул его долгим оценивающим взглядом.

– К несчастью для Морана, именно он был снайпером, целившимся в доктора Ватсона.

Шерлок ничего на это не ответил. Полностью уничтожив пирожное, он принялся рвать бумажную салфетку на полоски.

– Информация. Ты же обещал. Я здесь. – Его взгляд никогда не останавливался, обводя других посетителей кафе, будто кто-то из пожилых граждан или молодых мам, толкающих детские коляски, мог внезапно выхватить оружие и начать стрелять.

– Она будет. Неужели это слишком много, поверить, что я хочу провести немного времени со своим единственным братом? В конце концов, я провёл несколько часов, думая, что ты мёртв. А потом все эти месяцы не знал, где ты и что с тобой происходит.

– Как будто тебе не всё равно.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

– Несмотря на всю логику, это не так. Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Постоянно.

Шерлок не обратил на это внимания.

– Как бы то ни было, я полагаю, ты имел смутное представление о том, где я нахожусь. Я предпочёл бы оставить след.

– О, да. След из трупов.

Он пожал плечами.

– Гораздо интереснее, чем хлебные крошки. И бесконечно больше удовлетворения.

Последовала пауза, когда улыбающаяся официантка принесла свежего кофе.

Майкрофт налил им ещё.

– А ты не собираешься спросить меня о добром докторе?

Губы Шерлока сжались. Затем, словно боясь, что его глаза могут выдать слишком многое, по крайней мере, его брату, он снова надел тёмные очки.

– Признаюсь, я немного беспокоюсь о нём. – Майкрофт хотел бы по-прежнему видеть глаза своего брата. – Серьёзно озабочен.

– Но почему же? – пробормотал Шерлок. Его руки, казалось, не могли оставаться неподвижными. Теперь, когда злополучное пирожное и салфетка были полностью уничтожены, он взял нож и принялся вертеть его в руках. – С Джоном всё в порядке.

– И на чем же ты основываешь это заключение? – с неподдельным любопытством спросил Майкрофт.

– Я его знаю, – последовал короткий ответ.

Майкрофт покачал головой.

– Лучше сказать, что ты его знал. Сейчас этот человек прозябает. Он работает слишком много, а потом возвращается в свою лачугу, где сейчас живёт.

Услышав это, Шерлок поднял голову.

– Так он не на Бейкер-стрит?

– Он съехал несколько месяцев назад.

– А я и не знал. – Шерлок неодобрительно поджал губы. – Зачем ему это понадобилось?

– Джон мне не доверяет. Даже разговаривать со мной не хочет. Но грозная миссис Хадсон сообщает, что он... он просто не мог там находиться. Это место, в котором слишком много... тебя.

– Сентиментальность, – с горечью произнёс Шерлок.

– Не притворяйся, что тебе незнакомо это понятие. В данных обстоятельствах в это уже невозможно поверить. – Майкрофт мимолётно обдумал последнее пирожное, а потом оправдал его из-за стресса, вызванного общением с братом. Когда он взял его, Шерлок усмехнулся. – Я думаю, ему следует сказать правду, – сказал Майкрофт, проглотив первый кусок.

– Нет! Я больше не буду подвергать его опасности.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

– Шерлок, ему каждую ночь грозит опасность, когда он достаёт из ящика свой пистолет и думает засунуть дуло себе в рот.

Шерлок вздрогнул и выронил нож. Тот с грохотом упал на стол.

– Я уже почти закончил. А потом я смогу вернуться домой.

– Ну что же, будем надеяться, что он будет там, чтобы тебя встретить.

Шерлок смотрел в окно на улицу, но Майкрофт сомневался, что он действительно видит проходящих мимо людей.

– А он согласится?

– Что?

– Встретить меня. – Это был почти шепот.

Майкрофт едва заметно улыбнулся.

– Рано или поздно. Тебя вполне могут ударить. Конечно, он должен быть жив, чтобы сделать и то, и другое.

Внезапно Шерлок почувствовал, что разговор его раздражает.

– А что это за информация, Майкрофт? Я не могу торчать здесь весь день.

Майкрофт открыл свой портфель и достал толстый конверт. Шерлок потянулся к нему, но Майкрофт ещё не был готов полностью отказаться от своего рычага.

– Мне нужен постоянный контакт, – твёрдо сказал он.

Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы возразить.

– Я могу закрыть тебя и взять на себя руководство операцией, – предупредил Майкрофт. – На самом деле, я бы предпочёл именно это.

– Хорошо, – согласился Шерлок.

– Обрати внимание на слово «постоянный». – Майкрофт резко обернулся. – Дело Морана находится здесь. Кроме того, средства, которых должно быть достаточно, чтобы довести тебя до конца твоей миссии. И несколько комплектов новых документов.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Шерлок, вставая и явно собираясь уйти без дальнейших разговоров.

Майкрофт остановил его взглядом.

– Шерлок, подумай серьёзно о Джоне Ватсоне.

Несмотря на то, что он не мог видеть их через тёмные очки, Майкрофт очень хорошо знал, что глаза Шерлока внезапно вспыхнули.

– Ты полагаешь, что я этого не знаю?

Воцарилось молчание. Майкрофт кивнул.

– Будь осторожен, – тихо сказал он.

Шерлок помолчал.

– Буду. Я действительно хочу вернуться домой, ты же знаешь. – Он повернулся, чтобы направиться к двери, но снова остановился. – Наблюдай за ним. Пожалуйста. – Он даже не взглянул на Майкрофта.

– Я так и сделаю. – Майкрофт смотрел, как Шерлок уходит.

Какое-то мгновение молодой человек просто стоял на тротуаре, сгорбившись нехарактерным для него образом. Наконец он выпрямился, глубоко вздохнул и зашагал прочь.

Вскоре Майкрофт уже сидел в частном самолёте на обратном пути в Лондон. Антея сидела напротив него, вводя его в курс новых бумаг. Закончив, она бросила на него быстрый взгляд.

– Наверное, было приятно снова увидеть вашего брата, – тихо произнесла она.

Майкрофт кивнул.

– Да, – сказал он. – Это было... приятно. – Он откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза. Забота всё ещё оставалась недостатком, но Шерлок был его младшим братом, и было очень приятно снова его увидеть.

Шерлок проводил свою последнюю ночь в Праге. Вернувшись в свою крошечную комнату, он забаррикадировал дверь стулом и положил пистолет на тумбочку. Растянувшись на узкой кровати, он наконец разорвал конверт. Сначала он вытащил пачку бумаг с информацией о Моране, затем стопку евро, фунтов и долларов, а потом обещанные документы.

Он понял, что внутри есть ещё один предмет, и достал его. Это оказалась фотография Джона Ватсона, явно сделанная без его ведома. Шерлок выругался на своего отсутствующего брата.

На фотографии Джон стоял на мосту, который, вероятно, находился в Риджентс-парке. Он был слишком худ, волосы его были растрёпаны, а глаза так же пусты, как и в тот первый день в Бартсе. Это были глаза человека, которому не для чего было жить.

Шерлок долго смотрел на фотографию.

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем он наконец достал телефон и отправил Майкрофту сообщение.

/ЧТО ЖЕ МНЕ ДЕЛАТЬ?//

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

«I'm not made of steel» – Michael Bolton <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtHwmKTSy0k>


End file.
